Hocus Pocus
by HanaLoid
Summary: This story is based on a Vocaloid Song Megpoid Gumi and Hatsuen Miku's song Hocus Pocus.. I hope this story can at least help the world for anti-child abusing..


Hana: Hey, its me again~ Ikuto: Oh you're back again -smirks-  
Hana: URESEI! I'm done with the STORY OF EVIL Amu: -claps- Its good that she like it!  
Hana: Hm.. HM! -nods-  
Amu: So what's the story about?  
Hana: Hocus Pocus by Gumi and Miku~ Ikuto: Ho- what? Is that the horro-comedy movie?  
Hana: NO! DID YOU EVEN LIST- wait.. READ TO WHAT I... say? WROTE?! ITS CLEARLY Gumi and MIKU!  
Amu: -sees Ikuto and Hana killing each other "Uresei!"- Nonsense.. -snickers- She doesn't own anything..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Characters:

Hinamori Amu as the Woman

Mashiro Rima as the Abused Girl

Sanjou Kairi as the Police ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground cherries whisper to me; when I fooled you, you smiled

You hid away, so I hid you, I took you from this world

A girl sitting on a swing alone, crying.  
The girl tried to conceal her red swollen face and with the bandage on it.

"It hurts... Its awful..." those voices weighed heavily on her heart. As much as she yelled, no one came to her aid.

Amu's POV

While I was walking my eyes met with girl's eyes on the swing.  
I talked to her, asked her.  
She introduced herself to me, the girl's name is Mashiro Rima.  
Shortly after our sudden meeting that day, Rima showed me her smile.  
It and the bandage both..  
Her smile is pretty.  
Trying to hide her pain she'd suffered.

"Its okay..." I told her with a smile,  
"I was once the same as you, Rima-chan," I took a deep breathe.  
"but I would just smile just like this..." I smiled sweetly infront of her while looking at her eyes "And I would softly chant it."

A magic lie

Hocus Pocus - at the end of a dream,

Hocus Pocus - I don't want to see you cry, it's okay

Hocus Pocus - I'll chant a spell for you;

Hocus Pocus - A magic lie

A magic lie...

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, the world began to spin

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, we began making time...

A woman who had once been unhappy, and an unhappy girl...  
How could I save her?  
A woman who grew up without happiness, and a girl who didn't know it...  
How could I bring happiness to her? - these are the thing inside my mind..

Hocus Pocus - if I keep up the deception,

Hocus Pocus - will you keep smiling for me?

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) Hocus Pocus - forever;

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) - you can smile...

I understood that I wouldn't be forgiven to it.  
Even if I have to to dirty myself, I will save you, Rima.  
Because then you can smile..

Rima's POV

I want to dream an endless dream, like the cover adorning a book

My thoughts, my wishes, who understands them? Who are you?

Me and the Amu, the lady, started a new life together.  
She cut her long pink hair to a short one.  
I'm sure it was so one would find out she saved me..  
She's my saviour..  
She gave me the X clips she wore in her pink hair to my hair.

Hocus Pocus - all the silly stories and lies,

Hocus Pocus - if you believe them, they'll come true, so listen...

Hocus Pocus - chant it like you always do;

Hocus Pocus - A magic lie

I'll take good care of them.  
I want to stay with her.  
So I believed in...

A magic lie...

Since the day the world became a foe, the world's lost its colour

Since the day the world forgave a lie, my clock began to tick...

Amu taught me about a whole lot of things.  
Happiness, relief, a warm bow of soup!  
Everything that mom and dad didn't teach me.

Hocus Pocus - let's keep it so the two of us

Hocus Pocus - can just be together and laugh

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) Hocus Pocus - just how it is...

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) - an everlasting lie...

Even so, I would feel uneasy sometimes.  
When that happened she would cast her kind magic on me.  
Just like she had them, as manu times as it took.  
I was happy.  
And I'm sure she , Amu, was, too..

Normal POV

Hocus... Pocus...

But there was no reason the magic was to last forever.  
The world wouldn't overlook lies and deception.

Hocus...

Rima's POV

Pocus...

Her hands were tied together.  
Yet she looked as calm as ever, can't she see me crying in despair?  
I'm trying to reach for her. Why is she so faraway?  
Amu please! Amu! Come back...

"Now she can be happy..."

Hocus-

As the police drags her away..  
And the door shuts...

Normal POV

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, the world began to spin

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, we began making time...

When Amu was around Rima's age.  
She too was treated ill by her parents.  
No adult ever came to her aid.  
Thats the reason why she approach Rima.  
She doesn't want the girl to be like hers.  
So when she met Rima, she wanted to help her in any way she could.  
So she decided to abduct the girl, Rima, in the hopes of making her happy.

Hocus Pocus - even once the magic of lies wears off,

Hocus Pocus - there's no need to be frightened

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) Hocus Pocus - and listen, someday...

Hocus Pocus (Hocus Pocus) - I'll smile with you...

The two enjoyed a brief happiness together in an abandoned house.  
But Amu knew it was a crime, and she was ready to face punishment.  
After her arrest, the abuse Rima suffered came to light.  
This was what Amu sought.

"I'm sure Rima can live a happy life now. This is for the best." thats what's in her mind as she saw Rima trying to reach her close to crying. "And someday, like we did then, I'll smile with you..." she said.

Years passed away...

On those years, Amu and Rima met again.  
Rima grown into a pretty girl.  
She kept Amu's hair clip on her hair.  
As for Amu, Amu's hair grown longer.  
They lived happily after those times of pain and suffering.

Fin~

Hana: -gets tissue and blows- I-I-I'M DO -cries again- D..d...d... -sobs- DONE!  
Ikuto: Ugh, my feels man...  
Amu: -hugs Hana- Hana-chan thats what we call dramatic story, I think those readers cried too..  
Hana: Y...You think so? -sobs-  
Ikuto: Yep.. maybe... -shuts mouth- ... -rolls over, tries not to cry, fail, cries quietly-  
Amu and Hana: ...  
Rima: He-... What happened to Ikuto?  
Hana: Story.. Sad.. Cries... -mutters-  
Amu: Read the story Rima-chan

After several minutes

Rima: That's why -poker face-  
Hana: R...re...  
Amu and Rima: JUST REVIEW Hana: Hey.. Don't be agressive! By the way Review~! 


End file.
